Stubborn
by GaLemarouRinkA
Summary: Levy thinks that she will not gain his love as she's small and weak. Gajeel thinks he's a monster and will not be loved. Two stubborn beings, will they finally be together? [Slight glimpses of other pairings as well] BONUS CHAPTERS STARTING FROM CHAPTER 14 GrayXJuvia and NatsuXLucy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers. This is my first fanfic. The characters may be a little too OOC, I already warned you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only the OCs. This is only the fruit of my imagination.**

**Hope you like it... XD **

***[revised on 06/02/2016]***

* * *

Crush on Him

It was just another blissful day in Magnolia. Levy McGarden, the bubbly blue haired solid script mage skidded happily along her way to the Fairy Tail Guild. Today, _I'm going to confess to Him_, she thought. She practically thought about confessing to Him almost every day after she was sure that it was a real crush. She smiled then sighed, _perhaps not today_.

Levy pushed open the giant guild's door and was immediately welcomed by the usual brawling in the guild. She squinted her eyes a little to scan around the room and finally spotted a certain blonde sitting at the bar talking with the barmaid.

"Lu-Chan!" waved Levy while dodging a chair flying into her direction. As usual, Natsu and Gray were fighting.

"Is that all you got, Stripper?" smirked Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"What did you called me, Flame Brain?" replied Gray, the Ice mage with only in his boxers. Apparently, Gray had ''lost'' his clothes again. The two pressed foreheads together and blows were exchanged. Luckily for them, Erza was not here. Or else they would have received a good beating about starting a fight and they would pretend to be in their 'best buddy mode'.

Levy quickly ran to her best female friend, Lucy and quickly sat down beside her before receiving any more furniture flying towards her.

"Hello Levy-Chan!" smiled Lucy. "Here, this is the new chapter of my new book" she said happily while handing over a stack of papers to Levy. The latter stared at it in her hands like some kind of valuable treasure and jumped up on her feet, squealing with delight.

"Really?! It's finally done! Oh I can't wait any longer to know who Juliet is in love with." Levy clutched at the stack of papers to her chest protectively.

Lucy is an excellent writer and always leaves a chapter with a cliff hanger which makes you want to read more. Lucy smiled up at the little blue haired mage. She truly loves this girl.

"Sit down and have your breakfast, Levy" said Mira-Jane calmly while rolling her eyes at her. Levy quickly obeyed and started munching on her food.

"So…" started Lucy, "when will you~ confess-to-Him?" she said the last three words quickly.

Levy nearly choked on her food and quickly grabbed the glass of water handed to her by Mira-Jane. Apparently, Mira-Jane had come nearer to the two girls when she heard the three words: ''confess to Him''. Mira-Jane who was the Fairy Tail Guild's barmaid, loved gossips and doing matchmaking above anything.

"Who is he? Is he in this guild? Since when? For how long? When and how did you found out you had a crush on him? What is his name? Just who is this lucky HIM?'' Mira-Jane panted after letting a river of questions flowing out of her mouth.

She stared at the little blue haired mage who was blushing furiously. Averting her eyes away from her, her eyes met with the blonde's. They both seemed to be doing some telepathy as Mira-Jane's eyes suddenly widened and she shouted. "NO WAY!" The barmaid shrieked with happiness as she had understood who was this Lucky Him. Everybody in the guild had to cover up their ears as Mira-Jane continued her shrieking. When they saw the evil glint in her eyes, they quickly turned back to their business as they didn't want to mess up with the devil.

* * *

Sitting quietly at the table in far end of the guild but not too far from the bar, he watched the little Bookworm making her way to sit beside the Bunny Girl. He went on munching his piece of iron and nearly choked when Bunny Girl said something to Levy about confessing to someone. He had to wince at the pain his ears experienced when he heard the Devil shrieked as he was a dragon slayer with enhanced senses, which meant that he heard the shrieking ten times better than a normal being.

"What the heck!" he frowned at the three girls.

"Apparently, Levy has a crush on someone" replied his Exceed, Panther Lily.

"I know!" Gajeel snapped at him. "But who is he?" he hissed to Lily who shrugged and went on sipping his kiwi juice.

Gajeel leaned his back against the wall and tried to use his dragon's sense of hearing to better hear what the girls were talking about.

"Eavesdropping again?" asked Lily.

"Shaddup cat, I can't hear," groaned Gajeel. Lily chuckled at him as it was not the first time that Gajeel eavesdropped on a certain solid script mage.

_Who was she talking about with Bunny Girl and the Devil? I wonder who this guy is._ Yes, the all mighty Gajeel Redfox was jealous. Jealous of anyone who came near to his Levy. No wait. He slapped himself mentally, not his. He was not good enough for her. He hurt her and vowed to never do that again. However, whoever this guy was, Gajeel was going to give him a good beating. The corners of his lips curled up slightly at the thought.

"Stop staring, Gajeel," the deep voice of his Exceed lectured.

"I wanna know who they are talking about!" Gajeel grumbled stubbornly, arms crossed over his broad chest. He was frustrated as the girls did not feel inclined to say the guy's name and went on and on while giving Levy advices about what she should do.

Gajeel watched them for what it seemed like hours and at times, he would even notice Levy glanced around in the room and burst into another fit of giggles with the other two girls. Gajeel would rise up an eyebrow while continuing eating his piece of iron whenever Levy would burst out laughing. _She is cute_, thought Gajeel. He slapped himself mentally again. _What am I thinking?!_

Lily saw his partner struggling with his emotions and sighed. _He's so dense and damn stupid_, he thought. Lily got up on his tiny feet on the table and spread out his wings.

"Where ya goin'?" asked Gajeel.

Lily did not reply and flew off to Levy.

"Hi Levy!" greeted Lily while he flew down to sit on her lap. He loved to be cuddled by Levy even though he did not like to show it. Levy petted him lovingly and he purred silently with contentment. "AWWWWWW" exclaimed her friends while watching the cute Lily.

"What were you talking about?" asked Lily innocently.

"Some girl stuff," quickly replied Levy while stroking his soft fur.

"You know, Levy is in love~!" exclaimed Mira-Jane with hearts in her eyes. Levy blushed hard and held Lily tightly against her.

Gajeel looked at his cat and Levy. He was jealous again, and this time, of his cat as he was being cuddled so lovingly by Levy. He watched her stroked his fur and held him at arm length high in the air like a child. He so much wanted to be in the place of his cat. _What the heck! There's definitely something wrong with me. _he sighed and reached his hand out for the big mug of beer. He chugged it down quickly like trying to drown his thoughts.

At the end of the day, Lily returned to Gajeel with a slight pink tint on his cheeks. He coughed to try to ease his embarrassment of how Levy made him behaved all day. Gajeel looked at his cat questioningly "So did ya find out?" Lily shrugged. "Damn it!"

* * *

Levy walked back to her new house which was not too far from the guild. She had just moved out of Fairy Hills where most of the female members of the guild stayed. She wanted a bigger house -practically needed a mansion- to be able to keep all her books. She could have sold them off but they were too precious for her. Each and every book was unique and had its own appeal.

While walking she thought of her day with Lucy and Mira-Jane. They looked so happy and so sure that her crush would love her back.

_But why_, she asked herself. She had nothing special. She was short, weak and didn't have the best features her friends possessed. She never questioned herself about her looks. But since she was attracted to a certain dragon slayer, she couldn't help asking herself if he would love her back.

Since the S-class examination, she found herself weak and was always depending on Him. _I'm weak_, she sighed to herself when she thought back how she was saved by Him from Laxus' attack. Twice. And on Tenrou Island. _I'm going to work hard to increase my skills. _With that thought in mind, she turned around and went to the opposite direction towards the library. She was going to find some new books to train herself. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the man who was following her.


	2. Chapter 2

Frustration and embarrassment

The next day, Levy's nose was buried in a thick book. Her Gale force glasses were on and from time to time, they would slide down and she would push them up again with her index finger. She was trying to read and learn the runes written in the book as quickly as possible to finally be able to start putting her theory into practice soon.

Her thoughts slowly drifted towards her teammates of Shadow Gear, Jet and Droy. The two were currently in the hospital because of their last mission. She sighed, it was true that she was stronger than those two but they didn't necessarily have weak powers, they just did not know how and when it was appropriate to execute them. And during their last mission, which were pretty easy to fulfil, that is, Levy was only required to read some old books that their client had dug out from the back of his yard. It was nothing too complicated and everything was going out well until those two went and angered some thugs in the town and were beaten to a pulp. Levy rolled her eyes at her memories.

She tore her eyes away from her book to steal a glance at the Iron Dragon Slayer who was sitting quietly with Lily with his back to her. That day, when he had protected her on the Tenrou Island, Levy couldn't help to feel a wave of guilt washing over her. She had been useless! She gritted her teeth when more memories of Gajeel saving her flooded into her mind.

She tried to concentrate harder on her book but the usual shouting of Natsu and Gray continued to disturb her. She turned around to face them and just at that moment, a table went flying towards her. She held out her hands and shouted ''Solid script: EXPLODE'' and the table exploded into tiny bits of wood. The whole guild went silent as the blunette rarely got angry. They watched the solid script mage stormed her way out of the guild with eyes burning with rage. Even Natsu and Gray stopped their fight and were clinging to each other.

"What's with her?" asked Natsu. Gray just shrugged in response, untangled himself from his friend and started looking for his 'lost' clothes since he was only in his boxers. Behind a pillar, Juvia was totally lost in her fantasies. _Gray sama is so handsome!_

* * *

Sitting at the bar, Gajeel turned around, ready to save Levy from the table but she made it explode into tiny bits of wood and this left Gajeel's mouth hanging open. He had never seen Levy so angry before and he admitted that the expression across her face was rather scary. He stood up and followed her out of the guild.

Once he was out, he sniffed at the air and picked up the sweet scent of Levy. He followed it until he came to the park and froze. Levy was sitting under the tree on which he had pinned her to it. He shuddered at the memory and a pang of guilt washed over him. Levy was sitting with her head on her knees. She was grabbing her hair and was crying.

Gajeel couldn't stand the smell of tears of Levy. His body responded immediately and found himself running to her.

"Yo, why r ya cryin for?" asked Gajeel and plopped down beside her. The latter jumped to her feet, startled at the sudden appearance of Gajeel. "Oi, come on. Sit down. Crying over ya crush?" he asked teasingly even if he didn't like mentioning about the mysterious guy.

Levy looked away. "Why d'you care?" she asked, partly knew that he was right that she was crying because of him. She sat down with her back to his side. Gajeel didn't know what to say to her and leaned against the tree frowning, staring ahead.

Minutes passed by and they both didn't find it awkward to be silent this long. They seemed to be content just with each other's presence. They stayed like this for hours it seemed until Levy felt her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier as she hadn't slept much last night. However, she fought against it but in vain. She fell backwards and her head landed on Gajeel's lap.

"O-oi" he started, surprised. He wanted to wake her up but the peaceful expression on her face stopped him from doing so. _How can she be so comfortable with me?_ thought Gajeel. Levy's lower lip slightly pouted made her look so adorable. Gajeel wanted to throw his arms around her and cuddle her forever as she was so cute. Who knew that Gajeel Redfox likes cute things? He clenched his fists and closed his eyes to restrain himself.

He felt the small body twitched and her tiny hands grabbed his shirt pulling her closer to him. This made Gajeel's eyes snapped open. This was too much. He tried to free the tiny hands from his shirt but they only tightened their grip. "mmmm noooooooo" cried Levy in her sleep. Gajeel looked at her. If someone saw Gajeel at this instant, they wouldn't believe that it was the Almighty Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer as he was blushing so hard while watching Levy making herself comfortable in his lap.

Finally, Gajeel passed his right hand under Levy's knees while the other around her shoulders to pull her closer to him. Her sweet smell of lavender mixed with ink was intoxicating. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep while losing himself to the sweet scent of hers.

* * *

Levy had never felt so comfortable before. It was so warm and soft. She cried at the lost of warmth when someone was trying to pull her off but she tightened her grip and pulled herself closer. She felt herself being lifted and was embraced fully in the warmth.

She opened her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw was Gajeel's face, slightly leaned towards hers. She had to blink hard several times to see if ever she was dreaming. Her face started to heat up and she clamped her mouth shut to prevent herself from screaming with shock. Gajeel's eyes snapped open and their gaze met. He blinked several times like she did while Levy's face was burning hot. She threw a fist instinctively in his face and it smacked against his nose. "Owwwwww~" he exclaimed. He wasn't hurt but was only caught by surprise. "What the fuck was that for?!"

She jumped up and apologised "I'm~ sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry..." she went on and on while bowing her head after each word, hands clutched at the hem of her dress. Never had she been so embarrassed to fall asleep like this. Of course, she had fantasized with sleeping with Gajeel but never like this. Her face turned to a deeper shade of red.

''Stop it, will ya?'' he grunted.

Levy looked up and muttered sorry again. She bent down to pick up her books and ran all the way to her house without glancing back at the dragon slayer. The latter only stared at her till she disappeared from his sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I own only my imagination.**

Relief

The next day, Levy had barely stepped inside the guild when she was welcomed by a crying of "LEVY~" of Jet and Droy who threw their arms around the solid script mage.

"You didn't come to visit us yesterday," they whined in perfect unison.

Oh crap. She totally forgot to visit them at the hospital. ''I'm sorry guys'' she apologised.

"It's okay, LEVY~," they spoke in perfect synchronisation again. They could never be mad at her.

The Shadow Gear made their way to the mission board to choose a job. ''Let's go to this one,'' Jet snatched one down excitedly.

"Hello~ Earth to Levy~ Levy~," waved Droy in front of Levy's face. She blinked and snapped out of her reverie.

"Ummm yes? What were you guys saying?"

"You were not listening!" they cried. It was true; Levy's mind was totally elsewhere. She was still thinking about what had happened yesterday.

"I'm sorry."

"You've been doing nothing except apologising today," Jet said disapprovingly.

"Is something wrong? The mission can wait if you're not feeling well,'' said Droy with worry.

"Oh there's nothing wrong." Levy smiled sweetly at them. She looked at the piece of paper Jet was holding. "Besides you need to pay your rent this month." She read the paper and found out that they needed to capture some bandits. Usually they would go on some translating mission which was Levy's speciality. However, there wasn't much missions of this type. _Won't be too hard,_ she thought.

The Shadow Gear went to the barmaid to confirm that they went taking this mission. "Good luck," Mira-Jane sent them off with a smile.

"Let's go guys!" said Levy, excited to find out what surprise their new mission would bring them.

"Yeah!" Jet and Droy shouted, both were seized with the determination to prove themselves during their mission.

* * *

As soon as Gajeel stepped into the guild, his senses immediately searched around looking for the Bookworm but did not see her. But she had been there a few moments before he came in, his sense of smell were telling him.

''She went to a mission early this morning,'' answered the barmaid to his thoughts.

''Whatever,'' he mumbled and sat down heavily on a bar stool.

_So, she went to mission, huh?_ he thought. He was partly relieved as he did not know how to confront the bookworm because of what happened yesterday. He looked around the guild for some kind of distraction and spotted Natsu.

''Yo, Flame Breath!'' he yelled to Natsu who was being scolded by Lucy. He stood up to face him. Lucy rolled her eyes and sat down; knowing what was going to happen next.

''Yes, Metal Head? You're looking for something?'' they both smirked at each other before throwing themselves at each other's neck, their usual brawling damaging the guild yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Whatever pass by my mind, I write. So sorry if some of you don't like it. I can't please everyone ^.^'**

**Hehe I don't know much about Levy's magic. All that I know is that whatever she writes, it appears. So I guess, she can conjure anything, not just writing runes and so on…**

Monster

Levy fell to the ground, panting heavily. There in the middle of a clearing that she had found deep in the forest was her secret training place. It was quiet and she would be alone.

"**Solid Script: Lightning!**" she shouted. She had been trying to electrocute three poles of iron which was one metre from each other since all the morning. She only succeeded in doing so with two from a single bolt of lightning. She was trying to divert her lightning bolt as much as possible and hitting different targets at the same time. She admitted to herself that it wasn't an easy task as she had planned it in theory. It required a great deal of concentration and maintenance of her Solid Script.

"**Solid Script: Lightning!**" a bolt of lightning shot forwards again, diverged into three and only two hit their targets. Frustrated, Levy started all over and over again.

After a few hours more of training, she laid down on the grass, drenched in sweat. It was already five o'clock in the afternoon; she had to go back as it would soon become dark. She reluctantly got up and gathered her things. She pushed back a bang of hair coming in her face and made her way out of the forest.

* * *

Gajeel walked back to his house from his mission. A tired Lily was sitting on his shoulders. A few Magnolia people turned towards his direction and immediately looked away. Gajeel looked like a gangster with all his piercings. His long black mane made him look even wilder. Not that he cared about what the town's people would think about him, but since he started to feel something for a certain little script mage, he did not stop telling himself that she was probably afraid of his appearance that maybe there was zero chance that she would at least have some feelings for him. He sighed heavily looking down at his hands. His hands had been covered in blood before. _Never would someone like me, a monster, _he said to himself.

"Isn't that Levy?" Lily suddenly interrupted Gajeel's thought. He looked up and indeed saw a blue haired mage deep in thought. She was walking rather quickly, head down, mumbling something to herself. She did not even notice it when Gajeel walked up to her.

"Hey Shrimp!" Levy jumped, flexing her fingers, prepared for any attack.

"Gihiii," Levy lowered down her hands when he saw Gajeel. "Oh, hello Gajeel, Lily" she greeted casually.

"Hi Levy," Lily greeting back politely. "Where have you been, Levy? You seem so tired. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine thank you Lily. I just came back from-" Levy quickly shut up when she realised what she was going to say. All this training was meant for her to be stronger so that Gajeel would pay attention to her and recognise her strength. Her eyes widened nervously. "Ummmm I need to go," she added hastily and quickly ran away.

"What's wiz her?" asked a confused Gajeel. _Does she think of me as a monster too?_ Gajeel sighed again. _Of course! I have once pinned her on a tree!_

"What?" Lily asked.

"I was thinking..."

"WHAT? Gajeel Redfox is THINKING? WHAT THE HELL? Has the world turned upside down?"

"Shaddup cat." Gajeel grinned at his cat.

* * *

Levy leaned against her door once she closed it. She switched on the switch and let the light illuminate her house. Her house was always a mess. Books were stacked everywhere and in every corner. There was barely any space to walk through a room.

_Oh shit! Now Gajeel will think that I'm scared of him. The way that I ran away from him... He will think that maybe I see him as a monster. Oh shit! He has no idea how I feel about him...what am I going to do? _Levy went on and on in her head and tried to think of a solution so as Gajeel wouldn't have the wrong idea.

All the way back home, before Gajeel caught up with her, she was so lost in her thoughts that she had not notice him. She was thinking back to what Gajeel has said to her on Tenrou Island. He told her that unless she was stronger, he wouldn't pay attention to her. She covered her face with the hands and rubbed it furiously.

_I'm going to take a bath to clear my head! _She went into her bedroom to grab some clothes before making her way to the bathroom. She studied herself in the mirror and saw that she indeed looked like a real mess. Her hair looked wild and she was covered with sweat. She looked like she had just run for miles. She undressed herself and checked for the water temperature. She got into the bathtub and sighed in relief. The hot water eased her tired body and she leaned back till the water reached to her neck.

After drying up her hair, she put on her old t-shirt and a pair of loose shorts. She then went to prepare some food to calm her grumbling stomach. After washing up, it was already eight o'clock. _Good. I'm going to read a book. _She got her favourite book and started reading till she felt asleep.

**The romance will come soon… Maybe a bit later as I haven't decided how to start it. It will surely come though… be patient.. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if the chapters are taking a bit long to update because school has started and this year is really a hard year. I'm all busy and all but I won't let this fanfic like this. Don't worry, I'm still finding time to try to write. Sorry is there are any mistakes.**

Gajeel is sick!

The little blue haired mage almost jogged all her way to the guild on this bright sunny day. Another lovely day but it was not suiting the mood of the girl. She had not seen Gajeel since one week. Whether he was off to missions or something else, she just could not bring herself to ask the barmaid. She was still shy of talking about Gajeel especially with Mira-Jane.

Sitting down at the table where Jet and Droy was, she searched around the guild: No Gajeel today again. But something black caught her attention. Gajeel was not here but Lily was. She rose to her feet on seeing Lily and went to ask him as she could not suppress her worries anymore.

* * *

Lily was quietly sitting on a table sipping on his kiwi juice. He didn't want to talk to Gajeel until his stupid childish behaviour was over. Since Levy "_ran away_" from him that day, he was doing everything he could to avoid her. _He's completely stupid!_ Lily ruffled his head with his paws.

His thoughts were interrupted by a shy voice which he knew who it belong to.

"Um hi Lily!" Levy paused. "Um is Gajeel not feeling well?" she asked after mustering a lot of courage.

"He's perfectly fine!" he raised an eyebrow at her question. "Why?"

"Just asking. I didn't see him for a whole week. So- I guess I was worried." Levy averted her eyes, suddenly finding out that her fingers were really interesting.

Lily's mouth formed an O and smirked. A scheme had already started forming in his brain. _H__ehe puurfect timing!_

"Actually Levy. He's ABSOLUTELY not feeling well."

"Really?" Levy asked full of worry.

"Yes, he can't move out of his bed. He has vomiting, diarrhoea, headache, stomach ache, he's all green…" Lily went on and on and with each symptom he was listing out, Levy's face became whiter and whiter. _No wonder I have not seen him. He's all miserable!_

Lily smirked at Levy's face. Levy was standing with her index near her lips and staring far away. _She's surely worried sick of that metal head. Let me try something…_

"Yes he's all miserable!" Lily continued with a fake sad voice. "He does not want anyone to see him in this state." Levy's shoulders fell at his words. "-but in fact he is just sad because no one came to see him that's why he said that." Lily nodded.

"Oh poor Gajeel. I will go to see him Lily, is it okay?"

"Ummmmm..."

"Please Lily. As his friend, I want to. He is also a member of Fairy Tail, we all support each other in hard times, I can't just sit when I know he is suffering."

"Of course you can Levy but-" he leaned in closer to Levy "...he said he doesn't want _anybody_ to know."

"Just me Lily, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Okay then come see him this afternoon."

"Great!" with that the solid script mage disappeared out of the guild.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey minna! I happened to have this idea of making Gajeel sick just like this. I just found my idea somewhat interesting and decided to write it down.**

**Hope you like it XD!**

Plan in action

Lily kicked open the door and stormed into the house where he and Gajeel lived.

Gajeel glanced at his cat. The dragon slayer was lying lazily on his sofa, his left hand and feet dangling from it. In his right hand there was a piece of metal on which he was munching.

"Wat's wiz ya cat?"

"Quick! Quick! GET YOUR ASS OF THIS SOFA!"

"Woah woah easy cat. Wat's gotten into you?" Lily was in his battle form and he picked Gajeel off the sofa easily, made his way to his bedroom and threw him down rather harshly on the bed.

"HEY!" protested Gajeel.

"You. Are. Sick. Right. Now" Lily pointed his paw at him at each words..

"You **ARE** sick damn **CAT**!" he glared at his Exceed who was standing on the bed in his chibi form.

"NO! You Metal Head!" Lily rolled his eyes to the ceiling, desperate. He looked back at Gajeel to study him. _Something is not right_, he thought.

Gajeel just made himself comfortable, sitting against the head board and went on munching his piece of metal, looking at Lily curiously. Whenever Lily was in this state, it was better that Gajeel just let him do whatever he wanted as Lily could seriously be impossible sometimes just to have what he wanted.

"You don't look sick" Lily stated after a moment.

"Of course you stupid cat. You **ARE**!" Gajeel growled.

"Shut up. Stay here, I'll be right back." With that, Lily just flew out of the window in the direction of the guild to find the one he had in his mind.

* * *

Mira-Jane's eyes swept around the guild while she cleaned some glasses. From the bar, she had a perfect view about the whole guild. Most of the couples were given a little push by Mira-Jane even though they were not aware of it. However, Mira-Jane loved her job as a barmaid and especially in matchmaking.

"Mira-Jane!" cried Lily while nearing the bar.

"Yes my dear Lily? What can I do for you?"

"It's about Gajeel and Levy," said Lily silently. On hearing those two people's name, Mira-Jane put down the glass she was cleaning and leaned closer to the small Exceed, eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"I need to make Gajeel sick."

"What?" she straightened up. "Come on Lily, I know you two had just had a fight but you don't have to go that far," lectured Mira-Jane with a sweet motherly tone.

"No, it's not what you think!" _Ugh, why can't anyone understand me?!_

Lily motioned the barmaid to come closer and looked around to see if anyone was watching them and explained everything to her in a low voice. The barmaid's mouth formed an O while every word of Lily slowly sank in.

"Oh, I get it! I'll be right back. Look after the bar for a while okay?"

"'kay," With that, the woman got out from the counter and made her way out.

**Few minutes later…**

"Here," the barmaid handed a little blue bottle to the Exceed.

"What is this?" questioned Lily.

"This is one of my little collections of poison as a treat when I am in Satan Soul. They are absolutely delicious…" She drooled.

Lily sweat dropped as he asked worriedly: "Um Mira-san, won't this be fatal for Gajeel? I need something to make him sick not kill him!"_ Only she, will find poison as a treat,_ he shuddered at his thoughts.

"Oh, you absolutely do not have to worry. This is the least strong potion I have compared to my other ones. He'll be fine after a few days."

"Okay then, thanks! I'll be going now."

"Bye Lily. And Good luck!" She smiled sweetly at the retreating form of the small cat.

_ehe_


	7. Chapter 7

Plan execution

The little Exceed flew all his way back to his and Gajeel's house smirking evilly at the little blue bottle he was holding proudly in between his paws.

_I'll definitely make Gajeel open his eyes towards his feelings for Levy_, swore Lily on his own head. _If not, let thunder strike me. No, maybe not. Let it be Gajeel to be struck._ He chuckled to himself.

"Hey Gajeel! Are you still here?" shouted Lily as he came into the house.

"Of course, ya fuckin' damn cat!" replied Gajeel while emerging from his bedroom. Lily jumped onto the counter of the kitchen. Hmm how will I make him drink this?

"Hey cat, wat's wiz ya? Watcha doing?" asked Gajeel lazily, not knowing that his cat was up against him planning something. _No choice_, thought Lily as he opened the refrigerator to take out his kiwi juice and poured it in a glass. He popped open the little blue bottle and added half of the content into the glass. The mixture turned into a purple colour and went back to his original greenish colour.

Lily frowned. He looked at the glass and back at the little blue bottle and finally decided to pour all of its content into the glass. He waited till it turned back to its original colour and sniffed at it. _No horrible or suspicious smell? Good._

He turned around and saw that Gajeel was no longer in the kitchen. _Where had he gone?_ Lily jumped down from the counter, careful not to spill the potion held in between his paws. He walked out of the kitchen and was relieved to see Gajeel back lying lethargically on the sofa.

"Here, Gajeel," started Lily sweetly, "...have this." Gajeel rose up an eyebrow questioningly and sniffed at the content in the glass.

"It's just ya damn kiwi juice. Drink it yourself already. I won't drink that horrible liquid." Lily's eyebrow twitched angrily at the insult of his favourite juice but he made an effort and swallowed down his anger.

"Aw come on. Drink it."

"Nah, go away." Gajeel rolled onto his side, his back facing the cat, unknown to him that an angry aura was slowly forming around Lily's small form.

"GA-JEEL? Won't you drink it?" asked Lily with a menacing tone in his voice.

"Nah, I told ya to fuck off!" The moment the words left out of Gajeel's mouth, he was pinned down on the sofa by one of the big paws of an angry Lily in his battle form glaring at him. Gajeel gulped. "Wat's gotten into ya today?"

"Gajeel, I'm asking you a second time. Won't you drink the juice I especially~" he stressed on the word, "...made for you?"

Gajeel sweat dropped as he pressed his lips into a fine line.

"Okay then."

In a blink of an eye, Gajeel's mouth was forced opened and Lily thrust the glass into his mouth, forcing him to drink. Of course Gajeel resisted but if it was someone else, Gajeel would already have him flying over kilometres. But right now, on top of him was his cat, the first friend and trusting person he ever had. Reluctantly, he gave up and let the liquid flowed down his throat even if some of it had been spilled over his shirt.

"Good boy," patted a content Lily. The latter transformed back into his chibi form and sat down on Gajeel's chest to wait for the effects of the mixture to take over him.

_One minute. Two minutes. Some more minutes. Nothing?_ Gajeel was staring at his cat confusingly as he was holding his shirt near his neck, face only inches from his.

All of a sudden Gajeel felt like a fire being lit in his stomach. He sat up abruptly and this action of his caused Lily to fall down on his butt. Lily studied Gajeel's form carefully as he became whiter and whiter and then turned greener and greener with each seconds passing by until his hands were thrown over to his mouth. The black haired man rushed to the bathroom. A horrible "OUUUUUEUUUUURRKK" sound of vomiting sound was heard and Lily cringed. After a few moments, Lily got seriously worried as his partner continued to vomit. Some more minutes later, running water was heard and a thud.

Lily quickly ran to see the state his friend was in and saw the latter was lying on the floor, unconscious and he was having a high fever. _Oh dear God, did I put too much in the juice?_ he asked himself. _Oh never mind, he's a dragon slayer after all, he won't die that easily._

"Don't you worry, Levy will take good care of you."

* * *

**~back at the guild, the thoughts of a certain barmaid~**

_Oh I forgot to tell Lily not to make Gajeel drink too much of the poison I gave him. If he takes more than two spoonfuls, he'll already be in a horrible state, now imagine a whole little bottle._ Mira- Jane shrugged. _It's still one of my collections of poison though, it may be fatal. Oh whatever, he'll be absolutely fine. I'm sure Levy will make a good job of taking care of him._

* * *

The blue solid script mage was busy trying to cook something for Gajeel. From her book: **Healthy Recipes,** she had found in her house, she was trying to make a soup.

"Add pepper, salt, stir a little, then increase the heat, add the…" Levy read aloud from her book while carrying out each of the instructions.

"Hah, I'm finally done. Gajeel will love this," she said to herself as she packed the soup in a bag. She felt her pockets and pulled out a piece of paper Mira-Jane had given her. There, on the piece of paper, was written the address of Gajeel's house in a neat handwriting. She got out of her house and made her way to the dragon slayer's residence, eager to see him.


	8. Chapter 8

Caring

Arriving at Gajeel's house, the little blue haired mage knocked three times. She stepped back and could not help herself to be amazed by Gajeel's house. Not that it was a big fancy house but it was a simple two storey house and appeared quite new instead of what Levy was thinking about how Gajeel's house would have been: All broken down, bars instead of windows and gives you creeps just while looking at it.

Levy chuckled at her silly imagination. Just at that moment the door clicked open and Lily was found standing in the doorway wearing pink gloves on each paw and had a pink apron with a cat embroidered on it.

"OhMyGod! So cuuuute~" Levy exclaimed and crouched down to pick Lily up in her arms.

"Uh Levy? Can you please put me down?" asked Lily annoyed and embarrassed to be showered with Levy's kisses.

"Oh sorry," Levy quickly put Lily down and stood up while Lily closed the door behind her.

"Welcome to our house, Levy."

Levy took a step forward and couldn't help herself to have a look around. Indeed the house look as clean as it appeared from the outside. To her right, she assumed it to be the living room as there was a small low iron table in the middle, an old sofa and a pile of all sorts of metal in a corner. She headed to her left side and assumed it was the kitchen and indeed it was. It has an iron table quite similar to the one in the living room. Otherwise the kitchen was all bare. There was not anything on the counters.

Lily watched Levy as she looked around the house. From what Lily could tell from her expression is that she looked rather impressed and Lily could not help but felt a sense of pride rising into him.

"So I assume that it is you who do all the cleaning and the housework, isn't it Lily?" asked Levy.

"Yeah, you're right." Lily answered. A picture of Gajeel in an apron and his hair tied neatly, sweeping the floor popped into his mind and he couldn't help himself from suddenly bursting out of laughing. He quickly composed himself when he saw Levy raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

Quickly changing the subject he asked, "Um what is this you have brought Levy?"

"Um this?" she placed the bag on the kitchen table and took out its content, "...is a soup I've prepared for Gajeel. I've read books about what an ill person should eat and this soup contains all the ingredients which are very good for health." With that said, she opened the plastic container of the soup and Lily drooled at what he saw. The soup indeed looked very tasty and smelled absolutely delicious.

It was not the kind of thing he and Gajeel ate every day. Gajeel can survive only by eating iron and he didn't cook. Lily usually went to eat at the Guild as he and Gajeel did not have the necessary culinary skill to cook something looking as good as Levy's soup.

Their conversation were interrupted by the horrible sound of a person's vomiting. Knowing who it was, both Levy and Lily rushed upstairs to find Gajeel vomiting heavily in the toilet.

_He's really ill, poor Gajeel..._

Gajeel tensed when he felt a hand supporting him and another soothing his back. "W-at?" he started when he saw Levy's concerned face. His eyes bulged wide at her sight but he quickly turned back, clutching the toilet's seat as he was quickly taken over by another vomiting feeling.

After a good fifteen minutes, Levy helped Gajeel back on his bed. Gajeel was feeling horrible. Since what his cat had given him the kiwi juice, the headache he was having was unbearable. A cool and damp fabric was placed onto his forehead and he relaxed slightly.

"Lily, he has a strong fever," concluded Levy.

"Um yes," Lily replied. A feeling of guilt washed over him. It was his fault if Gajeel was lying on his bed looking all miserable. His clothes clung to his skin as he sweated heavily. Levy quickly changed the cool fabric on Gajeel's burning forehead in an attempt to cool his fever. She brought her hands to take out Gajeel's vest but stopped.

"Um~ Lily, could you take Gajeel's clothes off?" asked Levy embarrassed.

"Sure!" he smiled. Levy quickly turned his back to the two as she blushed.

Lily smiled larger as he thought he plan would work perfectly. _You will soon be relieved of your pain, Gajeel_, said Lily quietly to himself.

* * *

Levy wiped at the trails of sweat on Gajeel's face and chest and he grumbled slightly as he was in pain. His pained expression softened as Levy pressed the damp cloth over his face. The room was filled with Gajeel's heavy intakes of breath as Levy sat in a chair beside his head.

Gajeel cracked open an eye and thought he was dreaming because of the strong headache he was having. He saw Levy looking straight at him with a worried and caring expression on her face.

"Gajeel you're awake?" he blinked several times and tried to sit up. Levy quickly stood up to help him. Just at that moment, the door opened and Lily came in with a bowl of Levy's soup.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gajeel.

"Lily told me you're sick and I am taking care of you" Levy answered simply.

"Why?" he asked. He threw a glare at his cat when Levy's back was turned to him as she picked up the bowl of soup. Lily just smiled sheepishly at him.

"Have this Gajeel; this is the soup I've made especially for you." Gajeel raised up and eyebrow as he eyed the bowl in the girl's hands. Have I not heard this somewhere? asked Gajeel to himself when he recalled what had happened before Lily forcibly made him drink the kiwi juice he 'especially made for him'. No wait. He turned to his left side where Lily was sitting and quickly snatched him up by his throat. He brought his face to Lily as he growled "You!"

"Hehe Gajeel I-I c-an ex-plain" Lily choked out.

"Gajeel stop this" Levy said sternly.

Gajeel blinked at her seeming to remember that she was here and quickly threw Lily back on the bed as he was seized by a fit of coughing.

"Are you alright?"

"mhmmm" Gajeel stared blankly at the bowl of soup held before him. Never had someone cooked something for him. Gajeel was swelled with a strange feeling as he saw Levy blowing gently on a spoonful of soup.

"Open your mouth" the shocked person continued to stare at Levy and he slowly opened his mouth. Once the taste of the soup hit his tongue, he felt suddenly very happy. The whole room lit up with flowers twirling all around him as he took another spoonful of soup in his mouth. Never had he tasted something this amazing in his whole life.

Seeing Gajeel quickly swallowing the soup she made for him, Levy smiled. Meanwhile, Lily sitting on the bed looked at Levy and back at Gajeel. He too was surprised to see Gajeel's happy face.

When Gajeel was finished, he was quickly tucked back in bed by Levy who smoothed the sheets over him. By now, Gajeel was already fast asleep.

* * *

Back in the kitchen where Lily had already washed the bowl, he stood on the table and eyed the remaining soup. He picked up a spoon and took a spoonful. He was waiting for the delicious taste of the soup to hit him but as soon as the soup was down his throat, he paled and felt backwards on the table. His paws were clutched at his throat. Never had he tasted something this horrible in his whole life.

"How the hell did Gajeel eat this shit?" he said to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update. I'm seriously busy. I have a really important exam to be taken this year and that date is sure approaching real fast. However, I'm not letting this story down. I've already written down some chapters on my pc and most of them need to be edited again. These 2 chapters for now. ^.^**

**Please enjoy~**

Chapter Nine- A restless night

Levy wiped the sweat on Gajeel's face. He had been restless in his sleep for a while now. He's surely having a nightmare, thought Levy.

It was past midnight and the little blue haired mage had not gone home but decided to stay to take care of Gajeel.

"No…n-o…please noooo…" mumbled Gajeel as his hands clutched at the sheets firmly. Alarmed, Levy quickly got up and wiped the sweat sliding down his face but the dragon slayer was shaking so fiercely that Levy had to hold his shoulders to hold him still. At the contact, two strong hands grabbed Levy's shoulders with far too much force. Levy gasped in pain.

"Ga-jeel. You're hurting me"

Gajeel was staring blankly ahead with his eyes wide open. When he realised that this wasn't a dream anymore, he quickly released Levy as an expression of fear flashing across his face. Startled by the emotion his was showing, Levy leaned forward as he instead leaned backward away from her. Gajeel was still shaking until Levy encircled her arms around Gajeel's neck.

"It's okay now. Everything is fine." Levy stroked the long mane of Gajeel as her soft voice sounded. Gajeel slowly relaxed in her arms as he slowly drifted back to sleep again. Unknowingly to him, Levy was blushing furiously at her actions. However she continued to sooth Gajeel until he was asleep. Slowly leaning down the man, Levy stood up and stretched her stiff joints. I'll sleep on the couch, she said to herself but as she turned, a hand grabbed hers.

"Don't…" he said with his eyes half lidded. Levy looked at him. Gajeel never showed this side of him to anyone perhaps to Lily maybe. Seeing him acting like a poor lost puppy in pain clenched the little girl's heart. She sat back down on the chair that she pulled closer to Gajeel's bed and lay her head down. Sleep quickly took over her as she felt really exhausted.

…

The dragon slayer groaned as his left arm landed on his face trying to shield himself from the sun rays disturbing his sleep. Never had he slept so peacefully. He felt something soft and silky in his right hand as he rubbed his thumb over it. He looked down and was surprised to find him holding a hand, smaller than his and this hand was connected to Levy. Gajeel nearly jumped out of his skin as a tint of red spread across his cheeks.

"mmmmm" moaned Levy as she turned her head to face Gajeel. "-morning…" she mumbled as she sat up and yawned. Rubbing her eyes childishly seemed so cute to Gajeel as a shade of red added to his face.

Levy smiled at him. She looked down to see her hand gripping Gajeel's hand. She froze. Then became redder and redder with each second passing by as she released his hand and jumped out from the chair. She jumped up and down in a chibi like form waving her left hand up and down furiously. "WAAAAAAAaAAAAaaaaaaaah~"

"O-I oi" Gajeel called out. "Calm down."

Levy seemed to calm down for a minute but when she saw Gajeel's face, memories of her holding him flooded into her mind as she sucked in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Gajeel" she bowed down to him and quickly ran out from the room and out from the house leaving a startled Gajeel on the bed. He blinked several times before realising the girl was gone. He quickly threw away the blanket and was prepared to run after the girl but instead he sat back down on the bed, shoulders slumped forward…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Sighs

Gajeel sat back down on the bed; shoulders slumped forward with his hands resting on each on the inside of his thighs. It was hmmm how many times had she run away from him like this? Twice, thrice or maybe more?

Before she had forgiven him since that day, she used to flee too. Gajeel sighed. He rubbed his face with the palm of his right hand with his elbow resting on his thigh. He sighed again.

…

Lily walked up to Gajeel's room. He was planning to bang open his door but first took a peek at the slightly opened door. He saw Gajeel on the bed, staring absentmindedly at the ceiling. Gajeel let out a sigh. No wait-Gajeel sighed? asked Lily to himself, shocked. This wasn't the usual self of Gajeel. He entered the room and jumped on his partner's bed.

"Gajeel?" No response.

"Gajeel~?" continued Lily.

"Go away" he mumbled back, eyes still not detached from the ceiling.

"What is it?" no response. "Aren't you feeling well?" asked the black cat, concerned. No response. Grrrrrrr

Deciding to try another thing he said "Hey Metal Head, I threw away all your metal." Lily closed his eyes, waiting to receive the beating of his life for daring to touch his metal. But again, no reaction.

Gajeel sighed. After several minutes of silence, He spoke, more to himself though. "She ran away again." *sigh*

"Wh-at?" asked Lily frowning. Now he recalled the moment when he had seen Levy running out of the house.

…

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! STUPIIIIIIIID~!" yelled Levy to herself once she returned home. Grabbing her head, she started pulling and ruffling her blue hair furiously. She was so angry at her stupid action. Running away, huh? That's all I can do. She slumped down on the floor, hands covering her teary face.

…

Lily's POV

I wonder what has happened. My plan was impeccable: make Gajeel sick, have levy to come and take care of him, help them overcome their feelings, make them each realise how they felt about each other. How could it possibly go wrong? No way! The plan was not successful? I absentmindedly rub my chin thinking about how to clean up this mess.

I have enough of Gajeel's sighs! I have ENOUGH! If he is not lying on his bed, sighing and staring at the ceiling like a dumb, he is sprawled on the sofa with a piece of iron in his mouth and sighing again. The house is full of sighs. Sighs here and there. Grrrrr I couldn't stay any longer and I had to get out.

I kick at a random stone on the road- a stone too big for my tiny toes and I yelp in pain.

OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!

I clutch at my foot jumping up and down.*sigh* Grrrrrr I'm tired of sighing! *sigh*

"ARGGGGGG! Stop sighing!" I shouted aloud, attracting the attention of some passers' by who look at me like I don't know what.

"WHAT?!" I shouted back at them and they quickly continue on their way. I sighed. "OH NOOOOOOO STOP sighing!"

I was so lost to my thoughts that I am not looking where I am going and hit my head hard on a pole. I fell back on my rear clutching at the bump forming on my head.

"Today is really not my day." *sigh*

"ARGGGGGG" I bang my head continuously on the pole.

…

**Sorry if there are any mistakes… and sorry if some of you didn't like it. Tell me if it's too much blabbering and so on… **

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys. I took a lot of time updating. In fact, I have already written some of the upcoming chapters. It's just that I feel like they are not good enough to be updated. So, I'm rewriting and rewriting them again but it still turns out to be the same thing. **

**This chapter will have an OC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Arrival of the enemy

On that chilly night, a tall figure walked down the street in the direction of the famous guild known as Fairy Tail. The guild was known for its loudness and destroying things. The people there are friendly though. _Awwww how I miss the lovely ladies present there. _

The guild soon came into view. It was strangely quiet. _Perhaps everyone had already gone home. It's really late. _He looked at his watch. Indeed it was near midnight. However there would be one person still awake to meet him.

"Hello, long time no see." A female voice sounded as he stepped inside the guild.

"Indeed. My dear cousin" he replied.

"So you have read the letter?"

"Of course, the lovely ladies here surely are hopeless."

"So you agree to help me?"

"Why of course!" the man replied, feeling offended. "Anything for my dear Mira Jane." The woman just smiled.

...

"Hey Levy?" Lucy elbowed her friend gently.

"Huh?" the girl replied. The latter had her head supported by her left hand while her right hand was absentmindedly picking at her food.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Yeah"

"Stop doing that. Look what you're doing to your potatoes."

"Yeah"

Lucy's eyes thinned into a straight line as she stared at her friend. She could no longer bear it. To see, Levy in this state was sure alarming. That cheerful and bubbly friend of hers had been replaced by an all gloomy one. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a stranger made his appearance.

The guild had more or less quietened down as they were curious of who it was. The man took off his hat and shook his head, letting loose of his long straight blond hair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose.

"Lovely." He simply stated. Taking a step forward, he breathed in deeply again. "Lovely" he said again. Suddenly his eyes opened quickly and his face scrunched in distaste. "DIS-GUS-TING!" he waved the air in front of his face. "These filthy men in this guild really are disgusting! That's why I hate men" his right hand flew to his forehead with his head slightly tilted backward.

One thought crossed all the men's head at that time: WHO IS THIS DRAMATIC FREAK?

Suddenly the stranger's eyes reopened and he flew in front of Bisca.

"Oh how lovely." He got down on one knee and kissed Bisca's hand. The woman gasped slightly and a shade of pink coloured her face. "I've never met someone's who's as lovely as you. Your hair seems so soft and silky. Your eyes seeks for passion and-" he quickly stopped when he noticed Juvia hiding behind a pillar. His eyes widened for a second and he quickly skidded to her, all the way he said to Bisca.

"Later my lovely butterfly~" muah he gave her a blowing kiss.

Meanwhile, Alzack fell down from his chair after watching the whole scene in front of him. He gulped. _If only I got his courage to do that in front of Bisca. _But the poor man quickly changed his mind when he saw the blond skipping away to the water mage.

Taking hold of both Juvia's hands, he stared into her eyes. Juvia shyly looked away.

"U-uh. What are you doing mister?!" she blurted out.

"Oi!" shouted Gray. He stood up from his table glaring at the man holding Juvia's hands. However, the man just ignored him.

"Oh, I've never met someone so lovely before. Allow me to look into your eyes, my dear. They look like crystals. They are so captivating~" he said mesmerised.

"U-uh t-thank yu-you." Juvia managed to say. _If only Gray-sama would compliment me like this. _

"Oi!" the hand of Gray landed on one of the blond's shoulder. "What are you doing? You're making her feel uncomfortable." The man straightened and looked at him.

"Tch. Why? Is she your woman?" he asked making both Gray and Juvia turn red.

"W-hat are y-you sa-saying?" Gray stammered. "I just can't stand and watch one of my friends getting uncomfortable."

"Oh indeed. There's simply no way a beautiful maiden like her is your woman. A stripper does not suit her at all."

"WHAT?!" Gray had again unconsciously taken off his clothes.

Outside, a deep roll of thunder sounded. Juvia wiped at her tears. _Oh Gray-sama looks at me only as a friend. I'll need to work hard then. _She walked away from them heartbroken.

"W-ait-" called out Gray but the man silenced him by raising his hand.

"Stop it." He cracked his knuckled. "There's is one thing that I cannot tolerate: it is to see the tears of a beautiful maiden like her. I will not forgive the one who dares to make someone as lovely as her shed tears."

"Nani?" Gray said menacingly.

"A FIGHT! A FIGHT!" shouted Natsu eagerly. However, something caught his attention. Lucy sweat dropped. Having witnessed everything, she shivers as the blond man made his way in her direction.

"Oh. You are so lovely" he said once he is in front of her. "You-" he started but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Natsu in between them.

"Hey you! Stay away from her" he said, standing protectively in front of Lucy.

"Tch. Another idiot. What?! This time a delinquent, huh?"

"What?! Take this-" but Lucy quickly got him in a headlock.

"Please excuse him, mister uh?"

Mira Jane replied instead, "He is Gabriel, a cousin of mine."

"I DON'T CARE WHO HE IS, JUST YOU STAY AWAY FROM LUCY!" Natsu shouted. Everyone was stunned. It was so sudden of Natsu to become so unsettled.

"Natsu-" Lucy started, shocked to see him in this state.

"Oh?" Gabriel exclaimed, noticing Levy who still had her head elsewhere. He looked lost for a moment.

"Your eyes?" he held out his right hand. "Why do they seem so sad?" he asked once he got the girl's attention.

"Huh?" Levy asked, blinking her eyes at him.

"I asked why your eyes hold such a deep sadness."

"What?" Levy blushed. "I'm fi-fine."

"No, you know you can rely on me" he stared intently at her. With both of his hands on her shoulders, Levy could not look away.

"Hey you! Take your hands off her!" a booming voice sounded.

"What is it this time?!" Gabriel sighed. "Don't you see we were in a middle of a conversation?!" he didn't seem to be fazed by Gajeel's appearance. Several people hurried away from them.

"Tch. My my. It must be so hard for the poor girl sitting over here. No wonder she is in such a state."

Gajeel froze. _What's wrong with the shrimp? Is she sick? _Looking at her, searching for any sign of illness, Levy only averted her gaze from him when his eyes met hers.

"What are you still standing here for?" asked Gabriel. "There's simply no way that this lovely girl is interested in a big brute like you." The words stroked at Gajeel like piercing arrows. Several gasped around them. Now the dragon slayer was really pissed.

This Gabriel surely had no limits, pissing off Gray and two dragon slayers. They all gulped at the thought of what may happen next.

"Ano, please don't be rude." Levy's small voice sounded. Getting down from the stool she was sitting on, she walked in front of Gajeel whose eyes widened under his bangs.

"Gajeel is not a brute like you say." Levy said clearly to Gabriel, most likely to everyone with that tone she was using. "Gajeel has changed." Taking hold of one of Gajeel's large hand in hers, Levy looked at Gajeel's face, searching for his eyes before saying, "Gajeel will never hurt me."

With that said, a smile appeared on several faces. Indeed, they admitted, Gajeel has really changed.

However, the smiling faces of these persons were just relieved that their sweet solid script mage had calmed down the tensed atmosphere.

**Sorry if you didn't like it and thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

This is not Fairy Tail Guild

The next day, the guild was like divided into two parts, mainly three to be exact. On one side, there were the female members of the guild and among them stood Gabriel. On the other side, were the male members of the guild. A small group of three persons sat in a corner and no one dared to approach them.

All the men gulped on thinking what those three was talking about and how on earth were they able to sit together and having a normal conversation.

…

"Uh, excuse me, mister," started Jet to someone nearby. "Is this the guild of Fairy Tail?"

"Ah? Uh. Yes, of course" the man replied, totally confused.

"No, it can't be." Jet shook his head. "Droy?"

"Ah-uh. You're right, Jet. It can't be the guild of Fairy Tail" Droy answered.

Indeed, this place simply couldn't be the guild of Fairy Tail. What were they seeing in front of them? Who are _those _sitting in front of them?

"D-roy, I think we have landed in that world they call-um- Edo- Edo-something?" Jet glanced fearfully at his partner.

"Edolas, Jet. Edolas. They said that we each have our own opposite self there. Yes, that mush me fou placemmmh"

"Geez! Stop eating like this!"

"I canmh helmmhp it!" Droy answered, stuffing some more food in his mouth.

"Hey, Mira-Jan san. I think, I'll be going home today" someone said.

"Yeah, me too" several other guild members followed him out.

Just as several rushed out, there entered the bright little blue haired mage.

"Hello gu-"

"LEVY!" shouted Jet and Droy, blocking her from entering the guild. "YOU SHOULD ABSOLUTELY NOT BE HERE! Quick, let's go. It's dangerous here!"

"Uh-what? No guys, I have to go talk with someone." She looked around the guild and spotted the man she was looking for. "Gabriel~" she waved and ran to him.

…

**What just happened? Levy calling out to Gabriel and WHO on earth did they saw in the guild to have made them all cowering in fear? **


	13. Chapter 13

**31 reviews! I'm so happiiiiie *smile* *smile***

**Thank you guys**

**Here's the next chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

"So, what do we do?" asked Gray.

"So? What do we do, Gajeel?" asked Natsu.

"What have to be done, Gray?" came the response from Gajeel.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" shouted a frustrated Gray, holding his head. "We are just going round in circles! Why in the world am I stuck with two assholes and who have jellies instead of brains!" he slammed his fist on the table, making the drinks spilled out on the table.

"Yo! Watch out, Stripper!"

"What did you say, Flame brain?" they smacked their foreheads together.

"Geez, if you two fight, nothing will be done" said Gajeel, clearly irritated.

"Hmpf" both of them sat down, crossing their arms, looking away from each other childishly.

"So, if I got it right," Gajeel turned to Gray, "Juvia is sad and it's raining non-stop right now. All this is because of you."

The three guys turned to watch the blue haired water mage balling her eyes out while sitting against a pillar on the floor in a corner.

Gray's heart tightened. "Yeah, that's right." Gray sighed. "HEY! It's not MY fault!"

"Yes it is! You hurt her feelings!" Gray grabbed Natsu's scarf and was ready to punch him when Gajeel stopped him.

"Geez, I really want to stop this nonsense wiz ya. Seriously, look at us" Gajeel spread his arms. "Just look at us. We're just like three idiots."

Both of them sat down again. For Gajeel to not start a fight but to stop one was really not like him. Gajeel was really making an effort unlike the two of them and both of them did realised that.

"Yeah, we are all in the same boat right now" said Natsu.

"Keh. For once, you do say something intelligent" said Gray. A nerve popped on the fire dragon slayer's forehead but he refrained himself.

*cough*Turning to Natsu, Gajeel said, "So your woman-"

"Hey! She's not my woman!" Natsu shouted at him.

"Ya ya, dat's right. Your wom- okay *cough* Bunny chick is angry with you just because of – what was it again?"

"AH! I don't know what I have done!" Natsu said, frustrated.

"That means you have done a lot to piss her off."

"That's not true, Gray!" Natsu defended himself. "Maybe, last night when I left Lucy's place, I forgot to close the window and her bed got all wet because of Juvia's rain."

"Geez that's why!" Gray's fist connected with the table.

"Stupid" Gajeel stated, bored.

"No! Happy and I had tried to cheer her up."

"And how?" they asked curiously.

"Well, we tried to make some breakfast in her kitchen this morning and well, hehe" Natsu laughed nervously. "It turned out bad and Lucy was mad at me. And then-"

"Geez. What have you done more?"

"When Lucy was kicking me out of her house, Gabriel just happened to pass by..." On hearing that man's name, the two men exploded out of their chair.

"And then?" Gajeel and Gray both asked simultaneously.

"mah mah why are both of your ugly faces so close to me?" Natsu sweat dropped. Two fists connected with his face, sending him crashing into the wall behind him.

"HEY! WHAT'S WITH YOU TWO?! I THOUGHT WE WEREN'T GOING TO FIGHT!" Natsu shouted.

"It's all your fault!"

"Watch your mouth, geez."

"Well, where was I?" Natsu picked up his chair, sitting down, he continued, "That bastard took her with him to eat in a restaurant." Natsu's voice was barely audible towards the end.

Suddenly shooting up straight, Natsu grabbed Gray's shoulders and shook him with each word he said. "Gray~, Lucy is scary~ Help me~. She's a devil, I tell you. Lucy is scariiiiiiiiii-"

"Ahem."

"Ah yes, Gajeel. You want something?" asked Natsu. The iron dragon slayer's eyebrow twitched dangerously.

At that moment, Levy shouted "Gabriel~" and ran to the man she was calling to.

Gajeel shook violently while he watched the two talking. Gray clapped his hands, gaining back the man's attention.

"So, you're jealous of Gabriel?"

"No I'm not."

"Then, Levy is chatting rather happily with Gabriel hmmmm?"

"Shut up!"

"So, Levy is unreachable for you hmmm?" Gray continued.

"I never said that it was Shrimp!" Gajeel barked. "I said- someone small and blue haired- I mean- I don't know what she's thinking about me and- geez- I don't know what she thinks of me- No-I mean- I want to know if she's still scared of me because you know- I-"

"You feel bad about what had happened before" Gray continued for him when he saw that he was struggling to find words to express himself.

"Hmpf"

Gray let out a big sigh.

"Lucy is scariiiiiiii~"

"Shut up Natsu" Gray told the whining boy. "Ah I know!"

"Wat d'ya know?"

"Just listen you Metal head! Natsu, you too" *cough* "Yeah, what was I saying? Yeah, I got an idea"

"And wat's zat great idea of yours?"

"We need to find something that would cheer the girls up."

"And like wat?"

"Maybe a gift?" Natsu suggested.

_Gift, huh? _Gajeel thought and then realised that he had never give anyone any gift nor receive any.

"Gray, what kind of gift will make Lucy not scary again?" Natsu asked with an expression full of hope.

"Something that will please her, Idiot!"

The three fell into a deep silence as they tried to think about something.

Looking at the subjects of their thinking, a vein popped angrily on each of their foreheads as they saw Gabriel with the ones they were just discussing about.

Lucy laughed at what Gabriel said to her and dangerously close to her ear. On seeing this, Natsu slammed his fist on the table and stood up with his angry flames surrounding him.

"That stinking bastard!" Natsu hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Natsu. Oi. Natsu. Calm down!" Gray held him back.

"But look at what he's doing!" Gray looked up and saw Gabriel not with Lucy anymore but with Juvia. They seemed to be talking about something and what Gabriel said must have cheered the crying woman up as she wiped away her tears and took Gabriel's extended hand to help her up from where she was sitting on the ground.

"Yo. Yo. Stop it, you two, geez" This time, it was Gajeel who had to hold the two boys back by holding the back of their shirt.

They had to act quickly otherwise they should be prepared for the worst.

**Hehe *scratching the back of my head nervously* how was it?**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a Special Chapter GrayXJuvia Part One**

The blue haired water mage plodded down the road in the direction of the Fairy Tail guild. She was totally soaked in the rain pouring down heavily on her and currently in the whole Magnolia city. The usually lively streets of Magnolia were all empty. The citizens preferred to stay safely in their homes as they feared that with this amount of rain, caused by a certain gloomy mage, could result in a terrible flood. Fortunately, they had thought of constructing new water drains. It was amazing that the citizens of this region would go this far for a single mage. One other example was Gildarts, who had the ability of turning everything he touches into tiny bits. So for this reason, they had to practically reconstruct the whole town.

Indeed, this amount of rain signified Juvia's crying heart. In her daze, she finally arrived to her destination. Supporting her weight against the guild's door frame, she looked around inside the guild and saw the man, Gray Fullbuster who had caused her pain. However, she felt neither enthusiasm nor the energy to cheer for his manliness and nobility. Before, no matter how he had rejected her, she had always been cheering up by trying harder to get his attention. No matter how he had rejected her, she never gave up. But now, she had finally attained her limit.

Making her way inside the guild, several looked at her pitiful state but she paid attention to no one. Reaching a pillar, she slumped down on the floor. From where she was sitting, she could directly see the table where the man who had stolen her heart was sitting.

She watched him converse with two other guildmates that no one had ever expected them to be together. She would have cheered for them but she was feeling far too miserable.

The words of her Gray-sama still echoed in her head: shE's Only A friEnd~ OnLY a FriEnd~~~

Juvia burst into tears as his words meant that all her efforts until now were for nothing.

"What's the matter, my lady?" Gabriel's concerned voice sounded. _If only Gray-sama would at least be like Gabriel-san…_

Gabriel crouched down in front of the crying girl and waited for her to look at him. Gabriel's face was torn in pain when he saw the swollen eyes, due to too much of crying, of Juvia.

"Tell me. Is _that _man the cause of this?"

Juvia sniffed. How could she blame him?

"Nooooo *sniff* it is all Juvia's fault! If-if-if *sniff* Juvia wasn't that incapable, Juvia wouldn't be like this"

_She's such a sweetheart! _Gabriel screamed in his head. _Such a wonderful person! Not blaming the one who has caused her this pain and instead blaming herself! I can't stand it! I so much want to take her in my arms and…_

Little did Gabriel know that, though he was silently talking to himself, his body expressed it all. Several people nearby sweat dropped and only one thought crossed their heads at that moment: WHAT A DRAMATIC FREAK!

Juvia's cries brought Gabriel back to reality. *cough*

"Don't cry," he said as he stood up. Extending his hand to her, he continued, "Fear not my Lady. I, Gabriel will definitely help you. I swear it over my own head."

Rubbing away her tears, Juvia looked up at the man and managed a small smile. Taking his hand, he helped her to get up on her feet with a new determined expression.

* * *

A few days later, Juvia looked like a totally different person and extremely happy. The sun was shining brightly high up in the blue clear sky. The streets were lively again compared to the gloomy one a few days ago. Juvia waltzed across the street as she hummed a happy tune.

She suddenly skidded to a halt and held the handle of the little basket in both of her hands. She smiled. She had woken up really early that morning to bake bread. She tried to imagine the face Gabriel would make when she would give him these freshly baked breads.

Resuming her waltzing, she finally arrived to the Fairy Tail guild.

"Good morning, Juvia. You look happy today," commented Lucy, sitting at the bar with Levy who was buried in a thick leather book.

"Oh, Juvia's love rival!" Juvia's nostrils flared. "Juvia will not let Love Rival to ruin Juivia's mood." She glared at her.

"Ehehehe," Lucy laughed nervously. She knew that even though Juvia was like this to her, Juvia meant no harm and did not have any evil intent against her. It was just the way for her to express her feelings.

"Keep it up then, Juvia. See you." Lucy waved.

When Juvia turned her back to Lucy, she allowed a small smile to creep onto her face. Spotting the man she was looking for, she shouted "Gabriel-san~" and made her way to him.

"Gabriel isn't a bad person, huh Levy?" Lucy nudged her friend.

"Yeah, you're right. Gabriel is the type of man that every girl yearns for."

"It's great that he is helping Juvia to overcome her depression."

"Uh huh"

"Levy~ You're not listening!" Lucy whined.

"Uh huh," came the reply from the girl who was buried in a thick leather book.

_What's so interesting with the book Gabriel gave her anyway? _Lucy wondered as she tried to peek in the book.

* * *

"Good morning, my little blue butterfly" Gabriel greeted Juvia.

"Good morning, Gabriel-san."

"Now now, please do call me only Gabriel okay?"

"ummmm okay, Ga-Gabriel," she beamed at him. At that moment, Gabriel almost melted. _Such a radiant smile…_

"Here, Gabriel. This is Juvia's speciality." Juvia handed over the basket. She blushed at the thought of giving another man apart from Gray her freshly homemade baked bread.

Taking a bite, time seemed to freeze over for Gabriel. _Such a wonderful taste! I can even feel tears of happiness rolling down my cheeks. Now, I can die without any regrets-_

"-briel-san, Gabriel-san, Gabriel~" Juvia brought the man back to his senses.

"Wonderful!"

Gabriel swallowed the bread in his hand and soon followed another one.

"...I mphm see really no need to improve this...mmphm it's already soo good!" Gabriel licked his hands.

"T-Thanks!"

"No need to be shy. This bread of yours tastes great. I can feel that it is filled with love. Thank you. I shall take my time to savor these. Here, a little something for you-" Gabriel leaned down and kissed Juvia's left cheek who blushed a shade redder.

In the background, a crash sounded.

_Here he comes, _thought Gabriel.

**Sooooooo? How was it? Sorry for mistakes left out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Special chapter GrayXJuvia Part Two**

"You know, Gray, staring at her like that won't do anything" said Mira-Jane while she put down a drink for the absentminded boy who only grunted in response.

His eyebrows twitched angrily as he watched that Gabriel getting way too familiar with the water mage.

He just watched Juvia give him one of her homemade bread. Gray gulped. Maybe he should have tasted one when she had offered one to him. Why was it now, he was feeling so much regret? Why did he refuse her in the first place?

As Gray watched the two, his whole body felt cold, colder than anything that he had felt before, colder than the harsh training he had had in the snow, colder than his own ice…

"…Oi oi oi! Control your ice will ya?" shouted Gajeel as he dodged another spike of ice shooting out from the frozen floor. But the Ice mage's attention was so glued on the scene playing in front of him that he did not hear his shouts.

His eyes widened and his body shook with an uncontrollable anger when he saw Gabriel kissing Juvia on her cheek. The next thing he knew was, exploding out from his seat and unconsciously freezing the whole area where he was once seated.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia exclaimed in shock when she saw the boy approaching them in a murderous aura. Gabriel straightened himself and stood in front of Juvia protectively but this only made his anger turned into violence. He clenched his fist and aimed straight for Gabriel's face, sending him crashing into the wall. Several guild mates, mostly the female ones, rushed to his side to help him.

"Gabriel!" Juvia panicked and turned to rush over to him too but she was stopped by Gray catching her arm.

"Let go of Juvia!" Juvia broke free from his grasp. But the latter caught hold of her arm again and dragged her with him, out of the guild, passing by several stunned guild mates.

"…Gray-sama…Gray-sama!" shouted Juvia. She almost had to jog to be able to keep pace with his long-legged strides. The boy was lost in his own murderous thoughts and boiling anger.

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM!" Gray shouted.

Looking over his shoulders, he saw a teary face of Juvia biting her lips to hold back her tears. At the sight of her puffy red eyes, his heart clenched and he loosened his grip on her arm. His anger turned into panicked as he saw Juvia shivering.

"…I'm sorry." He apologised but his words only made Juvia burst into tears. Hands balled into tiny fists in front of her eyes, she cried.

"Oi oi! Ummm look, I'm sorry. I'll do anything!So.. so stop crying!" Gray panicked as he didn't know what to do as the girl's sobbing tugged at his heartstrings.

Hesitating a little to touch her, he gathered his courage and placed his hands on both on her face. Juvia blinked in surprised at the contact. Gray lifted her face slightly and stared at her eyes as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"Don't cry, okay?" pleaded Gray.

Juvia's lips wavered but she bit them to hold back her tears and gave him a slight nod. It was the first time Gray ever showed this side of him and little did he know that, this very action of his had already captured the maiden's heart again.

"Gray-sama, Juvia's sorry too."

"What for?"

"Juvia made Gray-sama angry."

"Stupid reason. I'm the one who must be sorry," he sighed. She was just too good for him but he'll never let her go to Gabriel again. Gray pulled Juvia into his arms and her face flushed a deep crimson as she let herself be embraced by the one who had stolen her heart.

"Umm Gray-sama? Everyone is looking," Juvia hid her red face in his bare chest.

"W-hat?" he blushed a deep shade of red. Indeed, the two of them were in the middle of the streets with several Magnolia citizens smiling at them and some even gave him a thumbs-up.

Gray swallowed his embarrassment and said, "Just let them be… Juvia?"

"Yes?" she raised her head to look at his face. Her heart almost stopped beating when she felt his lips on her cheek. She felt like she was floating on air.

"Gray-"

"Don't look!" Gray turned his back abruptly to her as he didn't want her to see his embarrassed state which was not manly according to him.

Juvia smiled. _Gray-sama is so cute._

"..."

"What did Gray-sama say?" Juvia took a step closer to him.

"I SAID NOT TO GO NEAR HIM EVER AGAIN!" Gray shouted, almost like an order. Seeing Juvia's shocked face at his outburst, he muttered, "Sorry for shouting at you again."

"It's okay," replied Juvia. "Gray-sama?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it when you said that you'd do anything that Juvia will say?" asked Juvia when she recalled what he had said to her previously.

No choice but to accept defeat, Gray answered yes in order not to let her be stolen by that Gabriel again.

Juvia's whole face lit up in happiness and her eyes glittered with joy.

_Her smile is worth it…Bah, I'll just endure whatever she's going to do to me. How terrible can it be?_

**...**

**Sorry for the mistakes I've left... Thanks!**


End file.
